


Interwoven

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: Telepathic!Jim Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Starfleet Academy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike isn’t sure how McCoy is coping with Jim’s newly discovered talents and old habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interwoven

McCoy was slouched in a stiff backed chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His body language was obviously hostile, not to mention his mental state. He was sitting across from a Betazoid counsellor he didn’t want to know was named Medara Elbrun. McCoy hated counsellors on principal. He sure as hell specifically hated this one. The only reason he was here was because Pike had blackmailed and bullied him into coming. Jim didn’t even know he was here and that’s the way he wanted to keep it.

“How are you feeling, Cadet McCoy?” Medara asked in a tranquil tone.

“Doctor McCoy.”

“Okay, how are you feeling, Doctor McCoy?”

McCoy slouched deeper into the chair and sneered. “Peachy.”

“Define peachy, please.”

“I’m fine.” He wiggled his fingers beside his temple. “Aren’t you supposed to be a telepath?”

Medara stayed calm and smiled. “Ethics prevent me from doing a deep scan without your permission. Are you giving me consent, Doctor McCoy?”

“Fuck, no. I don’t even want to be here.”

“And, yet, you are.”

“I’m only here because Captain Pike ordered it.”

“Captain Pike wants to assure your new… circumstances aren’t affecting you adversely. I already know about your connection with Cadet Kirk, since I discovered it. I’ve promised to keep this confidential.”

“Whoop-de-freakin-do.”

“You’re feisty. I can see why Cadet Kirk likes you.”

“I’m fine. Jim’s fine. Everything’s fine. The only thing annoying me is you.”

“Then, I would gather by definition that not everything is fine.”

“Don’t you play a game of semantics with me! Cut the bullshit.”

“Very well.” Medara adjusted a brightly coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. “Captain Pike told me that Cadet Kirk has had a number of indiscretions that may affect you.”

“That’s shrink-gibberish for Jim likes to fuck around.”

“That’s one way of saying it. Another way of saying it is that perhaps Cadet Kirk has the capacity to love many individuals?”

McCoy rolled his eyes and huffed. “Jim doesn’t love any of ‘em.”

“Does he love you?”

McCoy glared at her and she winced slightly from the hostility he was projecting. What took her breath away was the sheer depth of the man’s emotions. They radiated off of him. Under the hostility was evidently the capacity for genuine caring and the will to do the right thing. He truly had the soul of a healer. Wrapped up and hidden beneath all of it was the slight hint of vulnerability and insecurity. It was staggering to think that was merely his surface emotions. Being in his mind must be tumultuous, thrilling, and comforting to anyone he dared to let close.

“That’s none of your business.”

She met his gaze full on. “You love him.”

“Excuse me?”

“You might as well shout it from the roof tops, as loudly as you project, Doctor McCoy. It’s no wonder Cadet Kirk was drawn to you. You’re an open book. Anyone with even the smallest amount of sensitivity could pick up you’re in love with the boy.”

“Man,” McCoy corrected. “Jim’s a man. His own man.”

“But, you call him a kid.”

“Stop picking around in my head. I’ll call him whatever I want to. Most of the time it’s well deserved insults.”

“As I explained before, these revelations are based on your surface thoughts. You’re committed to him in a way that many people would envy. It hurts you when he cheats, but, I suspect you are the only he is truly intimate with. You stay because he needs you and you need to be needed. Some people might call that co-dependent.”

“It’s not my fault the kid likes to live in my back pocket.”

“So, you don’t deny that you’re co-dependent?”

“You’re gonna throw labels around, so why should I stop you?”

“To you, Cadet Kirk is what we would call in my culture, your Imzadi.”

“Do I look like a Communications Officer? Don’t swear at me unless I can tell what you’re saying.”

“Loosely translated it means 'beloved', but it’s far more than that. It involves a relationship and deep connection on all levels; physical, emotional, and physic. Once Imzadi, always Imzadi.”

“Whatever,” McCoy huffed. “Jim’s my friend. If he’s anything else, that’s my business.”

“It’s common knowledge on campus that you’re, as they say, friends with benefits.”

“Says who?”

Medara chuckled and motioned to McCoy’s neck. “Those hickies for one thing.”

McCoy slapped a hand over the collar where he had thought the hickies Jim gave him were hidden. He would’ve healed them but Jim had a weird thing about marking him. He would simply make more if McCoy got rid of them. McCoy had learned that the hard way and worn out the batteries of one dermal regenerator and gotten no sleep over one week before he learned that lesson.

“Fond memories?” Medara was smiling again.

“So, we fuck. No big deal. It’s not against any regs.”

“So, we’ve agreed not to deny the obvious. That’s a start. Would you like to tell me how you’re coping learning of Cadet Kirk’s telepathic abilities?”

“It doesn’t affect me.”

“Ah, so we’re back to denying the obvious.” Medara motioned at the hickies once more. “He’s physically and psychically marked you. You don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“Better than my ex-wife,” McCoy muttered under his breath. The truth was he really was fine with Jim’s obsession with marking him. He didn’t know why but he was. McCoy also knew that Jim’s little flings with women were only temporary. Jim always came back to him.

“Did your ex-wife leave you?”

“Yeah. So what?”

“No reason. You simply seem the type of man to me who is extremely committed and loyal. Do you think Cadet Kirk will ever leave you?”

McCoy stood up quickly from his chair. “We’re done here. Tell Pike to stuff…”

The door to the room opened, which was funny because McCoy had watched Medara secure the lock himself. When the door slid open to reveal Jim, McCoy really wasn’t surprised. Jim had obviously overridden the locks. He stalked into the room and over to McCoy.

“Jim, what-”

Jim grabbed McCoy’s arm, pushing up his sleeve until he touched skin. With his grasp secure, he pulled McCoy away from Medara positioning himself in front of his friend. Medara was glad she was sitting because if she hadn’t been, she would have fallen over from the heavy wave of jealousy and warning radiating off of Jim.

He was a truly stunning creature. The boy was the most talented human telepath she had ever met. In a species that barely had any members who were able to metaphorically toddle in the telepathic arena, this one was able to fly. His talent was raw and untrained. What was obvious was she had treaded where she should not. Jim saw her as a threat to his chosen mate. It was something like Imzadi, but different. Primal. Yes, feral energy born of pain and need. What he had was honed by his birth, Medara was sure. He was a survivor, but changed by being born close to the blackhole and in the face of massive tragedy.

Jim had found a kindred and troubled spirit in Leonard McCoy. It really was beautiful and dangerous to both of them. Pike had been right to say they both suffered from mutual obsession and dysfunction. Jim was still struggling with the idea of commitment when everyone else had abandoned him. It was probably why he acted out with the juvenile displays of sex with women. He was testing his mate. Primal, so very primal and base urges. Anyone else might have run or been broken by Jim’s demands. But, Medara could read that McCoy was his true match. With time, she was sure he would tame and steady the boy. After all, he had welcomed the psychic marking. Which led her back to the dangerous situation she was in.

“He is obviously yours,” Medara said in an even tone and projected that she had no interest in McCoy that way. “I meant no harm.”

Jim’s shoulders were tense and he kept rubbing McCoy’s skin. His eyes were locked on Medara in warning and challenge.

MINE MINE MINE.

He was no more than a child by the definition of her culture and her heart ached for him. It was a deadly temper tantrum. A young man threatened, thinking someone was trying to take or threaten what he needed the most. His security. His love. His mate.

Medara felt Jim crack emotionally. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, but she knew she wasn’t the one he needed. McCoy wasn’t the only one mentally marked. Jim belonged to McCoy as much as the reverse was true. He didn’t need to say anything verbally to her. It had already been said without words.

“Yes, he’s yours,” Medara repeated out loud.

Maybe someone else would have shoved Jim away for the display, but McCoy had never been like most people. Working on instinct, he drew Jim into his arms and felt him relax marginally at the full body contact. He didn’t care if the Betazoid was in the room or not. Everything in him told him to get Jim to calm the fuck down and reassure him. His hands came up to frame Jim’s face and he pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled away just enough so he could look into Jim’s eyes and his heart broke seeing they were wet with unshed tears.

“I’m not going anywhere,” McCoy growled. He touched his forehead to Jim’s and made comforting noises under his breath. “You’ve gotta know that.”

“Bones?” Jim’s voice wavered slightly. “Can we get outta here?”

They left with Jim leaning heavily on McCoy, arm slung over his shoulder. She waited several minutes to regain her composure before she grabbed her communicator with shaky hands.

The communicator chirped in response. “Pike here.”

“It’s Medara. You’ve got your hands full, Captain,” Medara reported. “They’re amazing together.”

She heard his groan over the communicator. “What happened?”

“We misjudged the situation. I never should have seen Doctor McCoy alone. He wasn’t happy and, well, Kirk sensed it. Saying Kirk wasn’t happy either is an understatement. He came to collect McCoy and warn me off.”

“Your advice?”

“Never, ever separate them.”

END.


End file.
